Celestial Vale Quests
Celestial Vale The quests in this area provide enough XP to both, level up the character to 20, and level up a Genie to 20 using XP as well. This means that it is hypothetically possible for a character to level TOO HIGH for some of the later quests. The Watcher of the Earth is right around the corner from the starting position, offering a genie from the start with the quest The Birth of a New Age. Go easy on it for the first ten levels, though, at least until you start to get some of the Bonus XP or do some extra grinding killing. There are two reasons for giving up XP, so precious in other games, to an ally that is mostly decoration. One, keeping your level down to keep doing quests for your level; there are way so many |quests in the 20s that the character will level up too high before finishing them all. Secondly, to keep your available Spirit, and therefore Spirit available for skills, and therefore level of skills, high relative to your level. The normal amount of Spirit leaves a player high level but having to make very tough choices about what skills they can raise. Attaining level 20 is required to leave Celestial Vale and go to Perfect World proper. Cultivation quest level 19 is not required. At level 20, all of the Teleport Masters have a menu option: "Quest Related" > "Return to Celestial Vale" or "Return to Perfect World". This takes you from Celesial Vale to the home city of your race (e.g., Winged Elves to Plume City, or Tideborn to City of Raging Tides. Lerne in the final town will also transport you to your home city, so check his dialogue if you do not wish to return yet. Players that do level up to 20, being eligible to leave, are advised to go to talk to the Elder of their home city and receive the quest for the Minister Armor (simply talk to all the crafters). The final quest, to seal the Snowgrind Fox, is mandatory for character advancement (required for later spells and abilities). It is also the quickest way to get the Minister Weapons. However, it will not disappear as quickly if the character levels high. The cave entrance is accessed in the center of Konton, but the Fox and the cave are an entirely new area, known in PWI (and other games) as an "Instance". Instances are generated automatically by the computer; they are unique to each solo character and each leader of a Squad that enters them. This can be a little confusing for starting players. Be sure you are in a squad, and that the leader enters first, if you want to complete the Fox quests with a squad. For more on this Instance system (see Fu Ben). Note that before the final boss and after only two of the three bonus xp quests (see Bonus XP), a character and their genie will both be still level 19, within about 10% of level 20, but two Fantasy fruit from NPC encounters provide 5,000 XP each-enough to get both to 20. Celestial Vale is the latest example of a trend towards putting all quest items in the player's main inventory. If the inventory is full the quest items cannot be received and so no matter how many of the quest target creatures are killed the quest can never be completed until slots are cleared in inventory inventory space. , at night. Directors to each side of the Princess, each juggling three swords, until the swords are made to remain floating over their heads. The Maiden's Summon quest gives the player a flying tour of Celestial Vale, ending with an audience with the Princess, and the gift of the character's first Flying Mount]] = Critical quests = Level * 1 - The Birth of a New Age - Genie * 3 - Preparing for Battle - Politician Gear * 6 - Little Lives - Purple Fox Mount. Leveled up to 11, it is faster than the Speed of the Moon item, given at level 20 in Perfect World, until the character is much higher level (Speed of the Moon's bonus is dependent on level and ends in one month or at level 60, whichever comes first) * 9 Cultivation * 10 - The Maiden's Summon - Flier ** Leads to Noble weapon from Lok Eoisin ** Leads to Noble armor from Lok Eoisin * 19 Cultivation, kill boss. Will probably need help, but gives weapon * 20 - after the Vale, First Time to the City quest gives Minister armor Bonus XP The Soldier and Star may be dependent on completing the the Donkey Rider's quest. * Level 9-19: Old Donkey Rider. West of Lorreway City, North of Sigil Palace heading west and south around the Palace. Speaking to him before level 9 gives the dialogue, "Do you feel lucky to have met me?". Known reward is a Fantasy Fruit XP item. * Level 11-19: Soldier on Patrol. Road between Lorreway City and Seat of the Spirits. Reward: Fantasy Fruit. * Level 11-19: Lost Star Spirit. Road East of Wuying City. Reward: Fantasy Fruit. Quests Many quests give items when creatures are killed. If there is not enough room in your inventory, you will not receive the items no matter how many of them you kill Level 1 * Varies with race - First NPC contact, sends player to Sekron Shien * The Birth of a New Age - Watcher of the Earth * Manifest Destiny - Sekron Shien Level 2 * Go Now - Sekron Shien > Senior Scribe * Purity of Spirit - Senior Scribe - Star Spirit Level 3 * Preparing for Battle - free Corona, Sirius, and Halo armor and weapons from the NPC merchants. The armor is profession locked. Most of the weapons are, but Barbarian and Blademaster get to choose either Axes or Swords (axes. If you somehow (cat walking across your keyboard, who knows) pick the wrong armor, do not despair - the enemies are very weak in the first few levels, and new armor will be available before too long * Another Try - Three Direwolf Pups * Setting Prejudice Aside - Introduction to the User Interface, specifically, the Action and Gestures capabilities of characters Level 4 * Inspiring Leader ** once character enters the area - Distinguishing Feature - acquire Strange Scaled Wing. The character should probably pick this up regardless, but there has to be one slot available in inventory for this item to be used for the quest Level 5 * Tracking the Sacred Beast - Dig the Divine Chest ** Preparing for the first Boss : Flameflow Butterfly ** Infernal Influence, although it is from Sekon Shien, is not available until after the Divine Chest is dug. Kill two and two. Level 6 Senior Scribe * Winds Arising . Ignore the Fallen Fruit location. Go either to the location of the Little Lives Raptors you see, on the hill, or to the Deadly Traces location -there are Fruit digs at both- to do less traveling. This quest gives the player the chance to learn how to Dig for items; in this case, fallen fruit to save from the foul winds raised by the evil Beasts that have escaped their Celestial prison. * Little Lives : Precious Egg, sub of Little Lives, at level 6 gives the player their Fox mount, initial speed 7, maximum speed 8, maximum level 11. Level can be raised by using the mount and Loyalty, by feeding it Water, available from the Pet Manager Sekron Shien * Deadly Traces Level 7 * Heading North ...to Wu Izen. Use your new mount. Buy some Water from it first, though * Blood of the Enemy, from Wu Izen. More enemies than before, five. Do not be concerned; although this is a foreshadowing of a tendency common to MMOs, to increase difficulty, kill quest requirements will stay close to five for a long time. ** Blood Magic ...and you are a Squirrel! Not the last time the character can be transformed in a quest, either. Now would be a rare opportunity to see something unique on the Character Info page; go check out your temporarily-acquired Movement speed of 10 meters per second. *** Kill the Drunk Monkey - this spot can become crowded on weekends, and if your spawn of the Monkey gets killed by someone else, you will have to Trash the quest, and go back to Wu Izen and start it again. Feel free to set the offending player straight, but it may or may not help either them or you. Level 8 * More Victories - Wu Izen - kill Jungle Leopards then see Colormask in Lorreway City. During and after the Leopards, keep an eye out for the Old Donkey Rider - remember he is the only one you have to talk to twice to get the XP * Dispelling Evil - Colormask. The Shadows are a little difficult to target until you know that it is not the Shadow, but the ground underneath, that is the target. * Compounded Corruption - Heartmark in Lorreway. Sorrowful Skates are the first official water enemy, but they are not really underwater. Jump as you reach the edge of water to get further into it / across it. You can jump twice, or once if on a Riding Mount Level 9 * Water Sample. Save some time by going to Taoist Morang first for Cultivation, then to the First Sample, then seeing Taoist Soulferry. Killing Cranes not just mindless slaughter? Sure, if you say so, but methinks thou dost protest o'ermuch. Cranes are the symbol of peace in Japan; as colorful and medieval-seeming as this may seem to us, it is actually a modern invention, from the latter part of the 20th Century. Much easier to get to the water locations after getting the flier from the level 10 quest ** Heading to the Source ** Cleansing the Lake - Colormask. Good time to equip a charm. Click on the icon on the top of the screen to get one. The jellyfish spirits can hit hard, spawn right next to you. You only need to kill one at each spawn point. ** The Shellsea Undine - Colormask. Again, a charm is a good idea. Do not fight the Undine on your brand new flying mount, if you skipped ahead. Undine cannot hit flying things, although she hovers over the surface of the lake by five feet and her shoulders are ten feet above it, and even if the flying things are right next to her. Does this not give you an advantage, then? Newp. Almost always, anything that cannot find you, follow you, or otherwise engage you just gets a yellow glow around it and becomes invulnerable. So save yourself wasted time and jump in the water. Return triumphant, and your Noble Armor awaits. Cultivation level 9 Spiritual Cultivation * Taoist Morang in Lorreway City ** Just Some Progress Level 10 * The Maiden's Summon - Colormask - Be Alert to the fact that this quest gets you your first flying mount, but also takes you on an unstoppable ride for a couple of minutes, although it does not take you far away, just high up. Plan accordingly > Overseer Yen Sutien - Keep Up the Good Work. The Overseer sends you back to Colormask. Colormask bids you adieu and gives you a quest to see the next person in the chain, Lok Eoisin, which makes sense unless you have not done her previous two quests : Cleansing the Lake and Shellsea Undine. The Introduction Quest "Keep Up The Good Work" nets the Noble weapon from Lok Eoisin, after you "Return to Lorreway City]" and see Colormask. Killing the Undine boss nets the Noble armor from Lok Eoisin. In the case of Blademasters' choice between the slow Dual Axes with a wider range (less predictable) of damage vs the fast (less chance of overkill) Dual Swords, the Swords are recommended. "The Maiden's Summon" is available from level 10 to level 60. "Keep Up the Good Work", from level 10 to level 15. :: Axes : 276 (midpoint between 166 - 386) x .83 = 229.08 :: Swords : 250.5 (midpoint between 213 - 288) x .91 = 227.955 . Just over 1% more damage vs considerably faster and more dependable damage Barbarians would be unable to use their skills if they chose Swords, so the choice, for them, is better non-skill damage vs using skills, and skills wins out in damage. * Invisible Wings - Lok Eoisin * For the Squirrels! - Lok Eoisin Level 11 * Protective Seal. Aim for the circling ring of light just below the edge of the nametag letters when targeting the Seal of the Spirits. The roads surrounding the Seal is a likely place to encounter the Soldier on Patrol. The Ethereal Crystals are dug underwater at the confluence of the Palewave Waters and Aquacloud River ** Opening Threats - Palewave Ruffians - Inevitably, whoever is loitering in the area must be cleansed. Ruffians drop Mystical Meat, a Dragon Quest 20 item used for Increase Safe Slots, a quest for expanding the player Bank. Go ahead and get five now; chances are excess ones can be sold in Archosaur to Catshops *** Coldgrin Stone . The name of this quest and how it actually turns out will be sure to surprise players who are used to the MMO convention of Ancient Artifacts and Sacred Shrines * Unknown Terrors . Have a little chat with the citizens fleeing in panic as they stand around. Um... Level 12 ^ Re-armed Warrior Luk Kophen > ** Fighting Back > Distribute Weapons : * Beasts on the Rampage Level 13 * Protecting the Weak ** Peerless Artifact ** A Grizzly Task *** Downfall of the Sun - Kill the Sunburnt Panther . Opens Cull the Stragglers, Static Defense and Return the Goods Level 14 * Important Token ** Mysterious Box Prerequisite : Kill the Sunburnt Panther : * Cull the Stragglers * Static Defense * Return the Goods Level 15 Skyline Loft * Prerequisite : Mysterious Box : Soulgem . Introduction to Skyline Loft ** Gluttonyblade ** Soul Devourer Ring Level 16 * The Crown of the Dead > introduction to Elder Omenrich ** The Last Soulkeeper * Soulkeeper Flowers Level 17 * Divine Guidance * Len Zwei * 17-22: Secret of the Blood Wild Magic Level 18 At level 18, a Legend quest only accessible in Perfect World proper, and therefore impossible to obtain at level 19, appears on the Find Quest list : Cold Reaper (previously a Level 18 Winged Elves quest) * Magic Immunity * Test Run * Wind Power Level 19 * Enter Lightsail Cave. This will require a squad, a solo leveled up to about level 30, or outside help. The ledge at the end is bugged, and may prevent passage altogether, but should be passable with good timing and a double jump. * First Step Watcher of the Earth gives Genie XP item Bosses Sometimes, especially on weekends, there may form a queue to kill these bosses. If this happens, take the game's advice to Fail the quest and start over at the NPC. The reason for this is that the monster will then immediately respawn when you get to the area, rather than the very slow respawn rate of 20 minutes or so. Even if you do not get the quest straight away, this way, because another player kills it, you still have used up one more spot in the queue, so to speak. Advising others of this fact will of course help as well, if they listen to you. Seven spirits of evil, thought sealed away, whose power has returned, making them a threat that must be dealt with * Flameflow Butterfly * Drunken Monkey 320, 585 * Shellsea Undine (may have originally been intended to be Shellsea Shark, as this is what the Overseers in the floating Sigil Palace call it). Quest advises to form squad, but the Daily HP charms are more than sufficient. Completing this quests nets you the Noble Armor set, so it is worth it. The preceding quest, Cleansing the Lake, can be commenced after killing the Undine * Sunburnt Panther. T2 Legacy Guardian Charms, if needed, should be available by this point. * Polaris Riftbeast * Tacit Phoenix. Magic damage. * Snowgrind Fox. The last boss is accessed by teleporting to a new area, known in PWI as an "Instance" (see introduction above). Its completion almost certainly will require a squad, and perhaps an exceptional one, or a higher level character to assist. : Reward : the next weapon; however, with the next weapon after that being available in eight levels, and the speed of leveling over those eight levels, and the fact the weapon is a Bound weapon...If you are going to be getting all the free XP from the Perfect Questmaster, the Lucidsilver Agent and Lucidsilver Envoy and Lucidgold Envoy, then consider whether you want to take up a whole inventory slot on your weapon reward. The Bound Minister weapon has to be turned in to the PW Promotions Agent to be destroyed; there is no way to sell it, drop it, trade it, decompose it, or put it in the Account Stash. But not so fast...you want to destroy that bound weapon? Sorry but you will have to wait for a week. Well, it seems like a week, anyway. Meanwhile, it is taking up inventory space. All the more likely you will buy some inventory Stones with real-life cash? Well, perhaps, or perhaps all the more likely you will just quit in disgust. The best advice, with all sincerity and compassion, is just get used to it. It is how Perfect World and Arc make their money, chintzy as it seems. Areas * Lorreway City. Colormask and Heartmark send the character to find sources of corruption of the nearby lake and the Aquacloud River that feeds it Notes ^ Quests are presented entirely differently in Celestial Vale than in later on in Perfect World; they are all touted as Main Quests, and shown in purple, like the old Challenge quests used to be. Quests in PW will be in white, except for the Challenge replacement: Legend quests, which are in dark red. Cultivation quests are the same in both areas; orange-gold * Celestial Immortal and other Skyline Loft residents are at elevation 15, nearly a hundred feet in the air. See Travel. Your character's race's free flyer, eg the Specter Kite, should be available long before the Celetial's quest comes up. Category:Quests Category:Beginner Quests Category:Beginner Level Locations